Who's that chick?
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: Where Naruto plays matchmaker and changes Sasuke's perspective on woman, well only one. oneshot!


**Title: Who's that chick?**

**Author: Kairi-chan**

**Prompt: Who's that chick -Rihanna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**X.X.X**

"No".

"Yes".

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO".

"YES".

"NO!"

"YES!"

"What the fuck dobe, how many times do I have to tell you no?" Sasuke asked running a hand threw his spiky raven locks.

"Well how many times I have to tell you yes that you're going" Naruto countered his azure eyes filled with persuasion. Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends since Kindergarten.

Naruto refused to let him use any of crayons, so Sasuke punched him the eye; ever since them they have been joined at the hip. They were currently debating err… wrong expression I meant that Naruto was trying to convince Sasuke to go to a night club with him.

"C'mon bastard, live a little!" Naruto exclaimed raising his hands in the air for more of an emphasis.

"I don't see why I have to go." Sasuke said rather dully, his hand moved under his chin resting his weight on it. Naruto had to resist the urge to hit his best friend with his hand. Why is he so damn stubborn!

The same personality trait of a certain _someone_ made his brain click. This was going to be perfect. His straw colored eyebrows moved suggestively. Sasuke was getting a bad vibe, he wouldn't dare to play matchmaker would he.

"Teme! I have an idea!" Naruto said his azure eyes sparkled with his new found intelligence.

"Wow. That's a first". Sasuke snorted, completely oblivious to what's going on.

"Not nice bastard, I'll ask my friend to meet us there. You'll love her she's stubborn just like you!" Naruto accused, unaware of his best friend's darkening aura at his last sentence.

"I'm still not going" Sasuke bit out blackly. That's it! Let the blackmail begin.

"Yes you are and if you don't I'll tell Neji that you were the one that switched his lavender herbal shampoo with honey" Naruto snapped.

Hell yeah, who knew Naruto had an evil side. The raven haired man's eyebrows narrowed. Sighing he went in his room to get ready, muttering to Naruto" We leave at seven thirty" knowing that he heard him.

Naruto smirked and took out his phone and began to dial his best friend's number. Putting it next to his ear, he heard it ring three times before she answered.

"Hello" was heard on the other line.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said gleefully walking out of the bastard's apartment, quickly shutting the door so he won't here Naruto's plan.

"Naruto-baka? How are you? I haven't heard anything from you since our last year of college" Sakura yelled through the phone.

"Our last year of college was two months ago" Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh… yeah. Heh" Sakura said sheepishly, he could picture her scratching her head.

"Yeah, anyway I was wondering if you want to go clubbing with me?" Naruto asked, he knew that she loved to drink. It's one of the bad habits she took up from her mentor.

"Yeah, sure! When?" Sakura asked excitedly, he was sure she had stars in her eyes.

"Tonight, at seven thirty at 'Blazing Adrenaline' by the university." Naruto said.

"Kay, see you later bye" Sakura answered hanging up.

Naruto smiled maniacally, he knew Sasuke was going to owe him big time for this.

X.X.X

Pulling up at the curb Sasuke and Naruto came out of his black Bugatti. Naruto wore his black skinny jeans and an orange dress top with a black tie, complimenting his black and orange Nikes. Sasuke was wearing his white skinny jeans a black dress top a white tie and his black and white Jordan's with his clan symbol on it. His white gold studded earing glimmered in the night. Hell, he better thank Kami-sama his fangirls weren't here or he could kiss his virginity bye- bye.

"I finally got you here, damn you can finally find a girlfriend and stop being a prude" Naruto said walking into the club.

"You know I have a girlfriend already" Sasuke said bleakly. The club music changed just as they entered.

_Feel the adrenaline  
Moving under my skin  
It's an addiction  
such an eruption_

"You're only dating her because your father told you to" Naruto pointed out his head looking for someone. Sasuke only replied with an "hn".

"Okay, my friend's name is Sakura Haruno try and look for her" Naruto said bobbing his head in large crowds.

"How exactly am I supposed to know what she looks like" Sasuke deadpanned. He then moved to another large crowd. Walking in long strides trying to see what the fuss was about.

_Sound is my remedy  
Feeding me energy  
Music is all I need_

_Baby I just wanna dance  
I don't really care  
I just wanna dance  
I don't really care.. care.. care_

_(Feel it in the air.. yeah)_

A rosette was jumping dancing with a bright smile that was enchanting, daring you to come and do something. Her smooth silky pink hair swayed with her dancing moving as if cascading waterfalls. Her green, no emerald orbs had a twinkle, slightly dazed and hazed left you in a trance. Her buttercream skin was smooth as marble and you wonder if it felt out of silk. There was a slight blush on her cheeks probably from the heat or the alcohol and under her cheeks were her cherry pebbled lips, slightly parted.

What really caught his attention was her outfit. A tight white strapless dress stopping mid-thigh with a black rim on the top and bottom, it showed enough skin on her legs and enough cleavage to keep the wondering eye at bay.

_She's been a crazy dicta  
Disco diva.. and you wonder  
Who's that chick? who's that chick?  
Too cold for you to keep her  
Too hot for you to leave her  
Who's that chick? who's that chick?_

Who was she? He never saw such a desirable woman before. Now that he had there is no telling what he will do. Naruto rushed up to Sasuke seeing that all he was doing was staring.

"Teme! I told you to look for her!" Naruto asked outrage, thinking that he was the only one doing all the work. Sasuke turned to him, snapping him out of his daze.

"I don't even know what she looks like… dobe" Sasuke said a little loud.

"She has pink hair moron!" Naruto yelled punching him on the shoulder.

_Back on the dancefloor  
Bad enough to take me home  
Base kicking so hard  
Blazing through my beating heart  
French kissing on the floor  
Heart is beating hardcore_

_Err-body's getting a little tipsy  
On the crazy juice  
This will end up in the news_

_Baby I just wanna dance  
I don't really care  
I just wanna dance_

Sasuke's eyes widened, so… that means that the girl he was stari- no looking at was… _her. _This was Naruto's childhood friend? He told him; after his parents died Sakura was the only one who defended him from people that called him a monster, because of their death. Never would he imagine this… goddess would be her. She also went to the same college as him. He knew that there was attraction some attraction to her but who would know it would be so strong.

_She's been a crazy dicta  
Disco diva.. and you wonder  
Who's that chick? who's that chick?  
Too cold for you to keep her  
Too hot for you to leave her  
Who's that chick? who's that chick?_

_Ultrasexual  
The night has got me love sprung  
I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah  
My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum  
Oh oh uh oh_

Naruto then looked at the crowd, he squinted his eyes to see what they were staring at, well mostly Sasuke. His ice blue eyes widened noticing that it was Sakura.

"Teme, why didn't you tell me you found Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Neither did Sasuke know that it was here.

_She's been a crazy dicta  
Disco diva.. and you wonder  
Who's that chick? who's that chick?  
Too cold for you to keep her  
Too hot for you to leave her  
Who's that chick? who's that chick?_

When the song ended she laughed bashfully at the applause. Naruto then dived through the currently diverging crowd and yelled "Sakura-chan!" Sasuke followed him quietly.

"Naru-Naru!" She laughed in her angelic voice. She hugged him tight as his arms were wrapped around her hips.

"I missed you Saki! Hey I want you to meet my best friend Sasuke-teme" Naruto said pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you" Sakura said giving him a bright smile. On the inside her heart was beating a hundred miles per hour at the astoundingly sexy guy in front of her.

Sasuke blinked once and then twice. Maybe this isn't so bad she wasn't a fangirl. "Yeah it is" he said smirking sexily and extended a hand to her. Her jade eyes widened and petty blush dusted her rosy cheeks. She took his hand and to Sasuke it felt like a lifetime.

He excused himself for a minute and went outside. Sasuke had one minor problem to take care of. He took out his Envy phone and dialed a number, raising it to his ear.

"Hello?" her annoying high pitched voice answered.

"Karin, its Sasuke".

"Sasuke-kun! I missed yo-"Karin's banshee voice screeched, Sasuke had to hold it exactly five inches away from his ear.

"Yeah, were over. Just tell your dad the deal's off. Oh and don't bother calling me I'm changing my number".

Not waiting to hear her reply he snapped his phone shut. Screw his father, it's his life and he'll deal with the way he wants to.

'_Starting with a certain pinkette' _he thought, going back into the club.

X.X.X

Review!


End file.
